Belissima, Queen of the Volturi
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: A new, supremely powerful and dangerously evil vampire has taken charge of the Voltrui, and when the Cullens are summoned to meet her they will discover that she is an all-too familiar face from the past... HIATUS, PROBABLY PERMANENT. MIGHT BE REWRITTEN.
1. Belissima

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

We stood in the entrance of the home of the Volturi, terrified at what was awaiting us. We had recently been informed by the secretary of the Volturi that we were to visit, as they had found a new leader, who was by far the most powerful vampire of all. Each coven was to visit, and we were the last vampires to see his greatness, whoever he was. The swish of a cloak caught my attention, and I was filled with terror as I looked up.  
>Jane was making her way towards us across the stone floor, her very dark grey cloak trailing behind her. "You may come in now." She told us, her high-pitched voice causing my family and I to shudder. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I were standing at the front, blocking the females of our family so that Jane's gift could not harm them. But she showed no signs of wanting to hurt us, so we followed her down a maze of passageways to a room I was very familiar with. It grew darker, and then suddenly something entered my head. <em>Hello, Edward Cullen. I have been expecting you. I am the leader of all vampires.<em> To my surprise, it was a woman's voice in my head. "How do you know my name?" I muttered.  
><em>I know all. Silly vegetarian, undermining the powers of the Volturi.<em>  
>I snarled slightly, and I could hear this strange, foreign woman's voice laughing in my head. Suddenly, a brighter light filled my eyes as Jane opened the doors to the main room in Volterra. We gasped, as it had changed since we had last been here.<p>

The three main thrones had been moved to one side of the room, while a small section of the guard (The more talented and/or beautiful ones such as Renata, Alec, Chelsea and Heidi) stood on the other side. Jane instantly swept over to take her place next to Alec. In the middle of the room, there was a huge throne decorated with ornate, gothic designs. It was set on a pedestal, and I was unable to look at the person sitting in it before I heard another word in my head. _Bow._  
>"No." I snarled. I did not bow to Aro, Marcus or Caius. Why should I bow to this person?<br>_BOW!_ They told me, but I refused to move, as did the rest of my family. _Jane?_  
>Jane nodded, and before I could bow of my own accord I was set on fire, being torn apart at the same time and splashed in acid. I fell to my knees in agony, and then the burning stopped. Beside me, I heard Alice's faint moan as she sunk onto the ground. <em>That's better.<em>  
>I looked up, to see the person who was the new leader, and gasped.<br>She was one of the most beautiful, yet sinister things I had ever seen. She had her head down, but her hair was in dark, almost black, waves down to her waist. Her skin was pale, even for a vampire, and in one hand she held a glass with a red substance that I realised was human blood. Her perfect figure was covered in a long, slinky black dress covered by not a black or grey but red cloak made of what looked like silk. On top of her dark head was placed a high, and incredibly ornate, spiky coronet made from what looked like solid gold, with onyx stones and rubies woven into it. Her mouth, almost the only part of her face I could see, twitched into a faint smile.  
><em>Thank you<em>. She told me telepathically. I gasped again; could she read my thoughts?  
>Then her red lips moved. "Come forth, Edward Cullen."<br>I shook my head. "I would rather not." I strained to listen to her thoughts and ask why, but I could not hear them. She must have had a shield, and I was starting to realise why she could have been the leader; she had many talents: mind reading, telepathic communicating, blocking… I sighed slightly as I remembered someone else who I couldn't read, someone I had been cruel to and left….  
><em>You knew her? Hah!<em> An image was suddenly placed in my head by this woman. _**Bella, my Bella, at the Volturi, on her knees in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus, begging for something. Aro leaned down, took her head and bit her neck…**_  
>"NO!" I screamed. They had killed my Bella! I pulled myself up off my feet and shot towards the woman, hands balled into fists, ready to…<br>The woman pointed at me lazily, and suddenly I froze in mid-air, just as I was leaping towards her. I could not move anything but my eyes, and I stared at her, terrified. I tried to move my arms, but they felt cemented.  
>"Put him down!" Alice suddenly shrieked. "What are you doing to him? PUT HIM DOWN!"<br>My family sprinted up to me, snarling at the woman.  
>"Jane." The woman said again, and I internally flinched at the screams from my family behind me. "Now, perhaps you will listen. Your little friend, the ugly little human, isn't dead but she suffered severely. I don't think she ever got over you… until recently."<br>"Where is she?" Alice whispered.  
>"Oh she's here, but don't bother looking for her. She doesn't want you anymore. In fact, she doesn't love you anymore. Like you said you didn't love her and want her. <em>You d-don't want me?<em>" she mimicked Bella's broken voice so well it made my heart rip in two. "Well, now things are reversed. See what you make of the New Bella. She's dying to see you."  
>"Is she coming in here?" Alice asked.<br>"Oh, she has already come." And then the woman lifted up her head. Despite the new, vampiric beauty and the red orbs that were now her eyes, I still recognised her.  
><em>My Bella.<em>  
>The others gasped, frozen in place. However, I was let down, no longer frozen.<br>I fell to my knees, not as a bow but in shock. Behind me, the others were frightened, their thoughts worried. Bella got out of her throne and bent down. "I'm not your Bella! I'm not even Bella any more. My name is _**Belissima**._ Belissima, Queen of the Volturi. Now that I'm longer a frail human, I can torture you the way you tortured me. I can hurt you like you hurt me." She jabbed a long nail into my shoulder, and I felt incredibly strong and painful electricity pulse through me. I moaned, then my moans turned to screams as the electricity grew so strong that it would have exploded any human she set it on for a second. Alice whimpered.  
>Bella increased the pressure, and my screams turned strange and strangled. I gasped and choked at the same time as screaming, venom pouring out of my mouth like a fountain and burning my skin.<br>"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Alice screamed. Bella indicated slightly to Jane, and then Alice's screams joined mine.  
>"My Queen." Aro murmured. Suddenly, our pain stopped instantly, and I fell to the floor.<br>"I am not just weak and feeble. _As if you could outrun me._" She used my words from long ago, talking perfectly in my voice. She shot to the end of the room so quickly that she became a blur to even vampire eyes. We all cowered in fear, and then she reappeared.  
>"As if any one of you could beat me! I am more talented, more powerful, more beautiful, than any one of you stupid Cullens!" She pointed at the floor, and a flame erupted from her finger. As soon as it hit the ground, she froze it, then kicked it so hard that it shattered all over the room. Using her hand, she summoned the pieces and cast them at us. "We had better go…" Alice whispered, looking at the door.<br>It slammed shut.  
>"You're not going anywhere. You're my prisoners!" And then Bella laughed maliciously, striking terror through our souls.<p> 


	2. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

"Belissima." Aro spoke up. Everyone turned to him, even Bella (I refused to call her her stupid new name) who had been standing over me angrily. Since she was not looking, I tried to roll slightly away from her, but her foot came down on me. I rolled my eyes as I heard what Alice was thinking. _At least she has fashion sense now. Flattering black lace up boots up to her knees with high heels? If she can ever bear me again, I'll ask her where she got those._ "I know I am no longer in command, but these people are guests, and we should not torture them…"  
>I couldn't help see him mouth the word "Yet."<br>"Very well." Bella said in her strange new voice. "I shall spare the innocent ones. But this one…" she pointed at me with her long, scarlet nail "… defied the law. He revealed vampires to a human, and almost gave vampires away. He stopped a car, causing a hand-shaped dent. He warded off attackers in a street. He walked into the sunlight in front of a human, and showed vampire strength and speed."  
>The others gasped. "That is the most serious crime." Aro said, standing up. "You are right, this one is to be punished." I froze, my breath stopping.<br>"Punished?" Bella scoffed. "Instant death will not teach him anything. Torture _then_ death is better, is it not?" Bella's eyes blazed a bright scarlet, and her face twisted into a mocking smile. "And Jane shall help me."  
>"Of course, my queen." Aro agreed. Jane nodded also.<br>"Very well- take them to their rooms, I will take the prisoner to his cell." Bella snarled happily.  
>Suddenly, I was burning again as Jane happily inflicted her talent on me. "NO!" I heard Alice cry. "You can't kill Edward! Please Bella, listen to me!"<br>"Bella." I winced, through the pain of Jane's gift. "Please. I love you, it was a lie. Forgive me, my love!"  
>Members of the guard dragged led down the halls, while Jane followed, continuing to burn me slightly. Bella had pulled on fingerless leather gloves, not wanting to touch my skin, and was pulling me down the hall painfully to some dark cell, which she opened the door for. The burning stopped, and I groaned as I saw how re-enforced the cell was. I would be completely unable to break free. "Please, my love?" I repeated weakly to Bella as she threw me in. "I'm not Bella!" she yelled at me, before leaning in closer.<br>"And I'm _**not**_ your love." She hissed through clenched teeth, then shut the door.

Though Jane visited regularly (and painfully), the torture in my cell was different. Bella was extremely cruel to me.  
>I was sitting in silence when a noise filled the cell.<br>"_**We're leaving.**_" I looked up, startled and confused. Was that my voice? Someone was pumping my voice through a speaker into the cell.  
>How odd.<br>"_**Why now? Another year**_–"  
>Oh no. That was Bella's voice. <em>My <em>Bella's voice, not cruel _Belissima's_ voice.  
>"<em><strong>Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless<strong>_."  
>"No…" I whispered, knowing what was happening now.<br>_**"When you say we…"**__  
><em>"I mean you and I Bella. I mean you and I." I muttered to myself, desperately wishing I could change what I had said.  
><strong>"<strong>_**I mean my family and myself."**_  
>"Bella, you ARE myself." I murmured and placed my head in my hands. This was much worse than physical torture; this was the worst moment of my life. I placed my head between my legs, hands over my ears. For a few minutes, it washed out the sound. Then, at the most horrific part, someone somehow made it louder.<br>_**"You promised! You promised in phoenix that you would stay…"  
>"As long as was best for you."<strong>_  
>"NO!" I cried, unable to block this torture out of my mind. <em>How was she <em>_**doing **__this?_  
><em><strong>"NO!" <strong>_The kind, human Bella mimicked my cry. _**"This is about my soul, isn't it! Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care Edward! I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!"**_  
>"I'm sorry Bella. I want it back. I didn't mean to throw it back in your face." The worst was coming up, the words that will haunt me my entire life. "DON'T SAY IT!" I yelled. The voice on the hidden speakers ignored my pleas.<br>_**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."**_  
>"NO!" I yelled. I was sobbing dryly now, devastated by what I was hearing.<br>_**"You… don't… want… me?"**_ To hear Bella's (My Bella, not the horrible Volturi Bella) voice so broken ripped me in half.  
><em><strong>"No."<strong>_  
>"YES! YES, I DO! I'LL ALWAYS WANT YOU!" I screamed.<br>_**"Well. That changes things."**_ I will always remember how Bella was fighting back tears. It did change things; now Bella was cruel and loveless.  
>Evil.<br>_**" Of course I'**__**ll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realise that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending I'm something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."**_ I cried out again, mortified by my own words. I wasn't human; it was inhuman to say something like that. Why was Bella doing this? Surely this was upsetting her as well.  
><em><strong>"Don't. Don't do this to me."<strong>_  
>"No. Don't do it!" I wailed.<br>_**"You're not good for me, Bella."**_  
>"No! <em>You're<em> not good enough for_ her_!" I cried in desperation.  
><em><strong>" If that's want you want."<strong>_  
>"It's not, it's not. Bella, IT'S NOT!"<br>_**"Yes."**_ And then the voices stopped.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, sobbing dryly again. I sobbed so hard that venom oozed out from my cheeks and burned my face, but I didn't care.<br>Bella will have definitely heard my reaction, for the tape was played for what seemed like every day, but I was unsure; time lost all meaning in my torture cell.

Finally, the door flew open. It was not like when Jane sneaked in, opening the door a crack and slinking in to torture me, the door was fully opened and light flooded the room. I blinked and looked up from the corner I was in. I was, once again, lamenting over what I had said to my beautiful Bella.  
>"Who is it?" I muttered.<br>"Alice." A beautifully ringing and familiar voice whispered. "The Queen let me out…"  
>"Don't call her that. What are they doing to you? Are you alright?"<br>She crept closer to me. "We're fine… Bella is being frigid to us, except me."  
>"What? Why?" I cried. Alice shushed me, glancing warily around as though Jane would come any minute and use her gift. "I told her, last summer, that if you didn't change her I would. I think she likes me more than the others… she's Ok right now, she talked to me and…"<br>"What?"  
>Alice looked me straight in the eyes. "She doesn't know what she wants. She's kind of happy at the moment with the Volturi, and she has everything she wants… almost everything."<br>I froze, hope starting to grow inside me. "What does she want?"  
>Alice laughed a little, but I could see that she was not incredibly happy. "She actually confessed to me that she wishes she has Rosalie's talent."<br>Oh. So she doesn't love me. I was disappointed for a second, then just confused.  
>"Rosalie's talent? Rosalie doesn't have a talent!"<br>Alice laughed another weak, strained laugh. "She thinks Rosalie has a talent for extreme beauty."  
>"Bella is already beautiful." I growled- then froze. She wasn't my Bella any more- I couldn't think of her that way.<br>A few seconds later, Alice froze. I listened to her thoughts as a voice entered them.  
>Oh no.<br>_Oh. No.  
>OH NO!<em>  
>It was her. It had to be her. A few seconds later, my fears were confirmed. A red and black blur fluttered into the room, and then stopped.<br>"Goodbye, Alice." She said without even looking at my sister.  
>Alice shook a little. "I'm… I'm not leaving him." She stuttered quietly.<br>Bella withdrew something from her robe and tossed it at Alice. It was a shoebox.  
>"A pair of boots Identical to mine but in your size, since you said you liked them. Now <em>go.<em>"  
>Alice shook her head. "I can't…"<br>A few seconds later she screamed- it was a different sound to anything I had ever heard come out of Alice's mouth before. Bella was doing something to her, something I did not know of…  
>I tried to listen to Alice's thoughts, but Bella seemed to be blocking them.<br>"NO!" Alice screamed, falling to the ground, shoebox still in her hands. "I'll leave, I PROMISE!"  
>Whatever Bella was doing stopped suddenly. Alice curled into a ball on the ground, gasping, venom pouring down her cheeks instead of tears. A few seconds later, Felix appeared, throwing Alice's body over his shoulder and taking her shoebox in his other hand.<br>"Take her to her room." Bella told him, and he started running off.  
>"Sorry." Alice croaked at me as Bella shut the door.<br>"What did you do to her?" I growled. Bella just smiled.  
>"<strong>What. Did. You. Do?"<strong> I yelled.  
>Bella lifted her hand, and without touching me I was lifted up and thrown across the room. Obviously, she could control elements.<br>"I simply showed your sister the consequences of what would happen if she didn't leave. Here- I'll show you."  
>Suddenly my head was filled with a hideous image of Jane imposing her talent on my family while Bella held them up, ripped them limb from limb, set them on fire. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett… Suddenly she froze Alice so that Alice was unable to stop her or shut her eyes while she dragged Jasper in, tortured him, prolonged his death…<br>"STOP IT!" I yelled. The image was taken from my head, only to be replaced with another one, only longer; Bella killed all my family before freezing me to watch as she tortured the human Bella, the one I loved, in a worse, more painful way than she had done to Jasper in Alice's vision…  
>"NO!" I roared. I rushed forward to kill her, but she froze me again.<br>_Put me down!_ I growled in my head.  
>Bella just laughed, then the laugh turned into a snarl.<br>"I thought I told you to call me BELISSIMA!" She screamed. Suddenly, I was no longer frozen, but painful yet invisible bindings were holding me down onto the ground agonizingly.  
><em>Belissima<em> walked forward. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, her whisper so malicious I wished I could cry. She held up a strange gem, like a large piece of shattered glass, but thicker and blood red. It was strange- transparent, yet in it I could see fire swirling and wolves howling.  
>I did not answer her. I had no Idea what it was.<br>"I SAID SPEAK!" she roared, causing me to shiver.  
>"Some sort of seeing stone?"<br>Bella laughed without humour but with venom. "Your ignorance and stupidity is even worse than when last we met."  
>An image flickered in my head- the forest, My cruelty, Bella's broken eyes filled with sorrow...<br>"STOP IT!" I cried. She smirked smugly, but the image disappeared.  
>"This." Bella said. "Is wolf-stone. The blood of the children of the moon, mixed with the blood of shapeshifter wolves, the ashes of a punished vampire, the blood of a human and vampire venom, then frozen in liquid nitrogen"<br>I stared at the terrifying stone as Bella continued. "It is the rarest thing in the world, and the most painful thing that exists to vampires."  
>For a few seconds I didn't realise what she was saying. Then realisation, followed by shock and fear, broke through me.<br>Bella laughed, and then she pressed th stone to my hand.  
>Suddenly, tha agony was all I could think, sense and feel. It was like someone was burning me, pulverising my bones, tearing me apart, throwing white hot pokers to my body, sticking a flaming stick down my throat, freezing me, electrifying me, trampling me, exploding me... the pain in my ears rang so loudly I couldn't hear my screams.<br>Suddenly, the torture stopped, and before I knew it, Belissima was gone.  
>I should never have left Forks.<p> 


End file.
